Take Me Away
by amiundone
Summary: When Johnny and Ponyboy are out visiting Jerry something terrible happens back on the North side. Live are lost and hearts are broken. Sequel to Johnny, Johnny Come Home.
1. Chapter 1

Take Me Away

Take Me Away

Sequel to Johnny, Johnny Come Home

Song: Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne

Summary

When Johnny and Ponyboy are out visiting Jerry something terrible happens back on the East side. Live are lost and hearts are broken.

Chapter One

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

I stood with Ponyboy on the dirt road.

The weekend was great, we got to sleep in the sitting room and play with Jerry's many kids. Kate didn't let me go almost the whole time. Ponyboy took a liking to her as well.

I saw Darry's truck coming to us. I nudged Ponyboy and he looked over to the truck. He smiled and picked his bag up from the ground

Ponyboy and I slid into Darry's old beaten up truck. We smiled at him, only for him to ignore us completely.

"Hey Dar." Ponyboy said, sitting in the middle seat.

Darry starred at the road and paid him no attention.

Ponyboy frowned and looked over to me.

I shrugged and looked out the window next to me.

"Are you okay Darry?" Ponyboy asked, tugging on Darry's shirt.

"No, Pony. I'm not. I have to get your suit ready in three days and I don't even know if you fit anymore…" Darry whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ponyboy asked, giving him a weird look.

Darry sighed and stopped the truck at the side of the road. "While you two were gone… Last night… The Socs came to our side and… Decided some of us needed to… Die…"

I turned around and looked at him. "Wh-what?" I asked my throat suddenly dry.

"They killed a lot of people. Only three you know, Pony." He told us as he leaned back into the driver's seat.

Ponyboy just stared at him.

"Who?" I asked looking over Ponyboy's shoulder.

Darry made no effort to look at me.

"Tim, Marcia, and…"

"Marcia?" Ponyboy cut in. "How? She's a Soc…"

"She was out with Two-Bit and someone saw her. They got real mad and tried to shoot Two-Bit, but they were a bad shot…" Darry said. His throat sounded really dry and his voice cracked as he spoke.

When we didn't say anything for a while he started up the truck again. As we rode on the bumpy road I was thinking about who the third person could have been.

'_What if it was Dally? Or Sodapop? Ponyboy would die if Sodapop was killed._' I thought looking out the window. The trees passed by quickly and that's all I could see. The tress passing by was the only thing I _wanted_ to see.

"How is Two-Bit taking it?" I asked, without thinking about it.

"He's not. All he does is tell jokes and watch TV. Oh, and drink. He drinks a lot." Darry told me. He finally met my eyes and sighed.

His eyes _were_ like ice. I never locked eyes with Darry, but I never wanted to again.

"Who else?" Ponyboy asked, fiddling with my seat belt.

"What?" Darry asked looking back to the road.

"The other person. You said I knew three and you only told us two."

"Oh, Mrs. Cade." He said quickly.

I choked a little but didn't say anything about it. It just seemed like my luck anyway.

When we got to Pony's house I knew everyone was there.

On the ride, Darry told us that Dally and Sodapop were in the hospital. It was nothing too bad, just bad enough.

We walked into the living room and saw Steve and Two-Bit in front of the TV.

Steve was eating some cake and Two-Bit was drinking. He was drinking a lot. I had to step over beer cans to get into the house fully.

Two-Bit looked at us and grinned. "H-Hey you guysh. God Darrrrrrrrr…. You… You know somethin? You're a verrryy sexshy man…" He said, slurring his words.

Darry held him up and sighed. "Come on Two-Bit, you and sleep off the alcohol in my room."

Two-Bit chuckled and put his arm around Darry's shoulders. "Thansh man, you're my best friendssss…" He said to Darry, barely making the effort to walk.

Darry gave him a sympathetic smile as he half walked; half drug him to his room.

Ponyboy shook Steve's hand and sat on the couch. "I can't believe it…"

"I can…" I said bitterly, sitting with him.

Steve looked over to me and held his hand out. "Hey John."

I gave his hand a quick shake and put my head in my hands.

"Poor Curly's in the hospital. When Tim got shot in the neck, Curly went to keep Angel safe. He got shot in the back three times, but Angel's okay." Steve explained to us.

"Curly's taking over the Shepard gang?" Pony asked, leaning back into the old couch.

"Yeah." Steve answered, standing up. "Two-Bit hasn't been sober since that night. He feels real bad. It was their first date and he was walking her to his house. The Socs were going after well known Greasers. They almost got Darry, but they hit Dally in the arm. Sodapop got hit in the leg and they were after him."

"What if we were here?" I asked, "Seeing as I killed one of them…"

"They would have gone after you and Pony. Ponyboy, just because he's Darry's brother and you, for killing Bob." Steve answered.

I nodded and sighed. "And my mom was just there right?"

"Not exactly… They went to your house and…"

"Okay, okay. I get it." I stopped him. I felt sick to my stomach. They could have killed me… They probably thought it was me passed out on the couch.

I grabbed Ponyboy's hand and started breathing hard. I could have been killed last night…

Ponyboy patted me on the back and kissed me on the cheek quickly.

"Well I'm gonna get goin. You guys gotta take care of Two-Bit ya hear?" Steve said walking to the door.

"We will. Or Darry will." Ponyboy said, putting his arm around my waist.

I leaned back on Pony and smiled a little. "This would happen…" I chuckled.

Ponyboy chuckled too. "Yep. Things just can't be _great_ for us."

I turned and kissed him softly. "Oh well… At least we're still alive…For each other I mean…"

"Yeah." Ponyboy moved a little on the couch.

I got up and pulled him up with me. "Here, you can sit on my lap." I told him as I sat down, putting my legs on the couch.

Ponyboy sat back down and leaned against my chest. "Can't we just stay like this forever?" Pony asked after a while.

"Sorry… I don't think so. But for now…" I stopped and put my arms around Ponyboy and pulled him up a little. I had him in between my legs and his head was at my chin. I buried my face into his light blond hair. I never wanted to let him go.

It seemed like every time I got something I lost it.


	2. Chapter 2

Take Me Away

Take Me Away

Chapter Two

Ponyboy Curtis's P.O.V 

If you're one of the few that have seen their older brother in the hospital with a bullet hole in the front of his leg you know how I felt when I first saw Sodapop.

We walked in when the nurse was cleaning his leg. It just looked like a hole. It was weird.

"How's it going?" Steve asked, sitting on the counter.

I noticed the blood had drained from his face. Steve was pale as he could be, and still be alive.

"Where's Dar?" Soda asked when the nurse left.

"He's taking care of Two-Bit." Steve answered.

Johnny nudged me a little. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Hey Pony. Come here." Soda said, grinning at me.

I quickly walked over to him. He pulled me into a hug. "I missed you. How was your trip?"

"Good." I choked out.

Sodapop frowned and sighed. "Ponyboy… I know this isn't what you wanted to come home to, but…"

"Shut it Sodapop!" Steve yelled. His face was still pale, but his cheeks had turned a dark red. "We get screwed over all the time, Ponyboy's old enough to take care of it himself like we all have to."

"He's fourteen and he's _my_ kid brother. You can just stay outa it." Sodapop snapped.

Steve chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Now what do you think Johnny here was when he was _fourteen_? He sure wasn't a 'kid' I'll tell you that."

"Johnny's different…"

"Like hell he is. Ponyboy grew up when he lost his parents, your parents. Ponyboy grew up when he ran away with Johnny. _Ponyboy grew up when he ran into a burning church to save those kids_." Steve hissed the last part.

I looked over to Johnny, who was looking at his feet.

Sodapop locked eyes with Steve and sighed. He had been defeated and I was happy. I'd wanted everyone to notice that I'd grown and I would have never guessed that Steve had.

"Steve's right Soda… I can take care of myself I don't need you to break it down for me anymore." I said. My eyes locked with Sodapop's brown eyes.

"Yeah." He said smiling.

I watched him rest in the bed for a minute. "Yawl tell Dar to come see me tonight. Go ahead and get outa here. I need to sleep." Sodapop said, sending us away.

I frowned and followed Johnny and Steve to the hallway.

"I'm going to see Curly. You guys can head home. Darry'll want you to look after Two-Bit for a while." Steve said, walking the other way.

When we got home no one was in the living room.

Johnny looked at me and shrugged.

We went to Darry's room and saw something that broke my heart.

Two-Bit was sobbing on Darry's shoulder. Darry patted him on the back and hugged him.

"Come on, Keith. It'll b okay." Darry whispered.

"No… I don't want to be sober! Damn it Darry!" Two-Bit tried to pull away from Darry, but Darry's muscles tightened and he had him in his grip.

"You're drinking yourself to death…" Darry told him.

"I know!" Two-Bit snapped. "The only broad I ever really thought about bein with forever died because of _me_! I should be dead right now! Not her… anyone but her…" Two-Bit calmed down and just rested in Darry's arms.

I closed the door and put my head on Johnny's shoulder. "I don't know Johnny, maybe Sodapop was right…"

Johnny patted me on the back then hugged me tightly. "Ponyboy it's okay if you need someone to help you. You saw Two-Bit. Everyone need's help sometimes."

"What 'bout you?" I asked.

Johnny let me go and looked at me. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean your mom…"

"Look Pony, my mom never really showed me any love so why should I care?" Johnny asked not letting me finish.

I looked at the floor and I felt Johnny pull me back into a hug. "Sorry…"

"It don't matter…"

"Look you think you can take care of Two-Bit while I'm gone?" Darry asked as he was leaving to go see Sodapop.

"Yeah." I answered.

Johnny was already with him.

Darry had given in and let him have a few beers.

"Don't you two leave him a lone till he's passed out." Darry said leaving.

I rolled my eyes and went to Darry's room.

Two-Bit was on the bed and had tackled Johnny.

"Come on Two-Bit! Get off!" He yelled, trying to push Two-Bit up.

"Have some funnnnnnn Joey…" Two-Bit said grabbing his arms and putting them over his head, pinning him to the bed.

In the pit of my stomach I felt a little jealous. I didn't want anyone but me on top of Johnny like that.

"It's _Johnny _Two-Bit, now get off!" Johnny yelled.

"No means yesh Josh." Two-Bit chuckled.

"Get off, Two-Bit." I said, getting mad.

"Hey there Pony. Jealoush?" Two-Bit asked grinning.

I felt someone push me out of the way and walk past me.

"Hey Two-Bit, get off of Johnny there. You're hurtin him." Dally said, grinning.

"Hey Dalllly." Two-Bit said, getting off of Johnny.

"Hey Two-Bit, try and go to sleep would ya. I need to talk to Johnny and Ponyboy." Dally said.

"Righto." With that Two-Bit got under the covers and started to go to sleep.

I sighed and walked to the living room with Dally and Johnny.

We sat on the couch and he sat in Darry's chair, lighting up. He tossed Johnny and me a cigarette and leaned back into Darry's chair.

"I thought you got shot…" Johnny said, lighting his cigarette.

"I did, but who wants to stay in a hospital?" He said grinning.

I took a long drag and held it in, it felt real good to smoke.

"Did you guys go see Soda?" Dally asked.

I let the smoke fall out of my mouth all at once. "Yeah. He didn't look to hot."

"You think _he_ looks bad, you should see Curly." Dally told me.

"Don't think I could look Curly in the face and say somethin." I told him, taking another drag. "Hell, I can't even make eye contact with Two-Bit."

"Ya feelin bad for em or somethin?" He asked.

I sighed and looked at Johnny, who was looking out the window.

"Sorry bout your mom there Johnny." Dally said, catching Johnny's reflection in the window.

"Forget bout her. She never did nothin for me…" He replied, turning back around.

"AHHHH!" we heard from Darry's room.

I was the first one there.

Two-Bit was holding one of Darry's pillows tightly. "No! Damn Soc! Get back here!" He yelled.

Dally went over and patted him on the shoulder. "Shhh… Come on man, be tough…"

I sat on the bad and rubbed Two-Bit's back. "It's over, Two-Bit." I told him.

Two-Bit awoke in a sweat and sat up. "Beer! I can't be sober." He said.

Dally grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed. "Cool it Two-Bit. You need to stay sober. You need to think about it." Dally told him.

"I don't want to think about it!"

"You have to." Johnny said from the door.

"Get outa here!" Two-Bit yelled to Johnny. He acted like Johnny was the one that killed Marcia. "GET OUT!"

Johnny glared at him and walked out slamming the door against the wall behind it.

I followed him and watched from the hall way as he went to the kitchen and grabbed the whisky. He poured a shot and sat down.

I silently walked in and sat down with him.

He looked at me as he brought the shot to his lips.

I nodded, telling him it didn't matter to me if he drank.

He tossed back his head and drank it in one sip.

That was the first, not the last, time I saw Johnny drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Take Me Away

Take Me Away

Chapter Three

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

The whisky burned my throat, but I kept on drinkin.

It wasn't working! I could still remember. I wanted to forget everything, only for a while.

Ponyboy sat with me, looking at the table and running his finger across the scrapes and scratches.

My head started to hurt and I closed my eyes, letting my head fall onto the table top.

"Johnny you okay, babe?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah. It ain't wokin for me." I told him.

I felt him push me over on my chair and sit on it with me. His arm went around my shoulders and he pulled me close to him.

"You don't need to get drunk. You can just deal with it." Pony told me.

I chuckled and pressed my head against his. "Maybe if Two-Bit had someone like you, he wouldn't have to drink either." I told him.

Ponyboy kissed me quickly and chuckled. "You're just a flirt."

I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed. "We're too happy right now…" I told him.

"I guess we have no reason to be upset. I mean I don't. I didn't really know Tim and Marcia. And your mom…" Pony said.

"Tim was a tough guy. Real tough. But he got what he's been askin for." I told him, standing up. The chair was just too small for both of us.

"What do ya mean?" Ponyboy asked, following close behind me.

So close that I could feel his breath against my neck.

"Well, he was a hood. Goin round beatin people for no reason." I explained, sitting on the couch.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

When Darry came home, around eleven, he declared it was time for bed.

"Where have you been?" Dally asked, flopping down onto the couch.

"I went to get Johnny and Ponyboy a suit. They're out in the truck. I don't want nothin to happen to them." Darry told him as he went to his room, where Two-Bit was asleep.

Ponyboy lightly kissed me and went to his room.

I sat down in Darry's chair and leaned back.

Dally turned the light out and I covered myself with my jacket.

It started to rain around one in the morning. I couldn't sleep because of it. I sat up and went to the door. From the looks of it, it wasn't gonna let up anytime soon.

I sighed and walked outside onto the porch. It was a little cold, but nothing I wasn't used to. I sat down on the railing and looked out into the blackness.

_Meow_

I heard a strange noise out in the yard.

_Meow _

I jumped from the railing into the wet grass. The rain was coming down hard. With my hair plastered to my face I looked around for whatever was making the noise. I found it beside the road.

I wet-to-the-bone kitten was curled up beside a motionless cat.

I slowly inched toward the kitten, with my arm outstretched. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." I whispered, slowly getting to my knees. The wetness from the grass seeped through my jeans.

The kitten looked up to me with its big, green, eyes. "Meow" It begged.

I picked it up and put it in the inside pocket of my jacket, carefully. I then looked to the cat and saw all the blood around it.

"Aw…" I let out when I saw it was long dead. But, I'd have to take care of it in the morning.

I quickly ran into the house and let the kitten out of my pocket onto the kitchen counter.

It was jet black and really small.

I sighed and grabbed a towel from the closet. When I got back I saw that the kitten was gone.

"Oh sh-"

"AHH!" I heard from Ponyboy's room.

I ran to the room and turned on the light.

Sodapop was twisted in the covers with the kitten on his, bear leg. Ponyboy was sitting straight up looking at the kitten then to me.

Soon after I got there, Darry was right behind me looking at the kitten.

"Can I ever wake up with the same amount of mouths to feed that I had before I went to bed?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Pony and I took care of the kitten that night, washing it up and drying it off. We slept on the floor with it, but there was little sleeping.

First, the kitten kept on playing with Ponyboy's hair.

Second, Ponyboy felt it necessary that every time I'd start to doze off he had to grab me in various places.

Third, I let him.

So, that morning when Darry got us up around six we were very sleepy.

"What is it Darry?" Ponyboy asked, getting up.

Darry held out a roll of money. "Go to the store and get whatever it is kittens like and need. I'm guessing that we're keeping it."

"Yeah." Ponyboy said, taking the money and counting it.

"What's its name?" Darry asked, starting to get ready for work.

"Donno…" Ponyboy answered, helping me up.

Darry walked over and picked it up. "Well it's a girl." He told us, giving her to me.

Pony and I looked at her thinking about a name.

"Cake!" we heard from Darry's room.

Darry rolled his eyes and got on making the chocolate cake.

"Cake?" I asked Ponyboy.

He smiled and nodded.

I smiled and sat down on the couch. Ponyboy sat down with me, putting his arms around my neck and kissing me on the cheek.

Cake claimed onto Ponyboy's shoulder and started flexing her claws.

"Ow" Ponyboy whimpered quietly.

I smiled and kissed his temple.

It was so far going okay for us and I hoped I'd never have to give him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Take Me Away

Take Me Away

Chapter Four

Ponyboy Curtis's P.O.V 

It was already time for the funerals and I couldn't believe it. Time had never passed so quickly in my life. It was like a minute before I was on the floor with Johnny and Cake trying to sleep and then I was in the back of Darry's truck in a dress suit.

Johnny was with me, buttoning his undershirt.

The only ones in the front were Two-Bit and Darry. Everyone else was in the bed of the truck. We all sat silently, putting on various items of clothing.

I was fixing my hair, looking into an old mirror that had been in the back of the truck for years. I could see the rearview mirror in my mirror.

Darry met eyes with me through the mirror. They were icy as always, but it was different somehow. He must have been hurting a lot to look like that.

I looked over to Two-bit's eyes that were also in the mirror. He was looking at the dash board so, he didn't see me.

His eyes were pale blue and he looked almost asleep. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Darry wouldn't let him have a drink.

Dally looked bad too. I guessed it was because him and Tim were pretty good friends.

Steve and Sodapop just looked at the floor, but I knew they were like Johnny and me. This really didn't bother them much. I men, sure they felt bad, but…

"We're here." Darry said pulling up to a large church.

It was the same church… The same church Mom and Dad were in. My face grew hot and I dropped the mirror with a loud _Thud!_

"You didn't tell me…" I started.

"It doesn't matter. You'd have to go if you knew or not." Darry said, getting out with Two-Bit.

Steve and Dally helped Sodapop out of the bed of the truck. He stared at the church and closed his eyes.

My mind spun as I looked at the grave yard. I could see the graves.

I didn't look away till Johnny tugged on my sleeve and helped me to my feet. We jumped to the ground and I followed everyone to the church.

There was already a few people there, one person that stood out was Johnny's dad.

My face turned red all over again when I remembered the humiliation of him beating me so bad I couldn't move.

I felt Darry grab my arm and pull me to the front. We sat down beside Johnny's dad.

Darry sat next to him; shaking hands with him like those weren't the hands of an abuser.

Johnny sat only two seats away from his dad with me and Darry in between the two.

"Well howdy there, Son." He said to Johnny.

Johnny flinched and looked over to his father. "Hey." He said quickly.

"Where you been?" His dad asked, like he cared.

"Don't know… Round…" Johnny answered, not looking at him.

"Well Son, sure would be nice to have you home again."

"Sure it would."

With that the funeral began.

"Close friends and family members please come behind the curtain…" The priest said.

Dally stood up with his arm around Angel and Curly beside him.

Johnny's dad got up and snatched Johnny up. "Come on." He said with a fake smile.

I never noticed how much Johnny looked like his dad till them.

Johnny snatched his arm away and followed him.

I nervously glanced at Darry.

Darry watched the two walk away. Then he leaned over and put his lips to my ear. "Follow them and take care of Johnny." He told me. After that he patted me on the shoulder.

I stood up and ran over to them, staying close behind.

There were not many people behind the curtain.

I saw Two-Bit over beside Marcia's coffin. He was looking down at her with tears falling from his eyes. They were coming so quickly and every breath he took was a gasp for air.

Dally still had his arm around Angel as she silently let her tears fall.

Curly had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he was biting his lip to keep from crying.

I watched Johnny's dad pull Johnny to the side and start shaking him violently.

Johnny pushed him away and shook his head. He walked over to the coffin and looked down to his mom.

I walked over to him and put my arm around him.

I felt him jump then he looked at me.

"What ya doin back here?" He asked, funning his hand through his hair.

"I ain't gonna let you and your dad back here alone." I told him.

"We ain't alone." He said looking at all the other people.

I shook my head and looked down at Mrs. Cade.

She was in a white dress and her arms were folded over her stomach. She looked peaceful. But she really didn't look real. She looked like a dummy, like Mom and Dad.

I saw Johnny let his hands travel down the red velvet lining in the coffin to his mother's hand.

"You evil bitch…" He whispered.

I saw a tear fall onto his mother's lifeless hand.

"You said you hated me… You lied to me. Why? You can't even answer me can you? You stupid evil bitch." He whispered, sobbing.

He stepped away from her and walked out of the curtain.

I followed behind him and watched him walk to the door, getting everyone's attention. He opened the big door and slammed it shut.

I ran after him. When I got outside I saw him running for the grave yard.

I ran full speed after him.

He stopped at my parents graves and sat down.

When I got to him I saw his red face with tears falling down. I sat down with him and put my arm around him.

"Ponyboy…" He sobbed.

I put my arms around him and pulled him to my chest. "It's okay Johnny… I understand." I told him.

He sobbed on my shoulder for a while and I knew we were missing the funeral. I didn't care. Right then nothing was more important than Johnny Cade.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Johnny and I made our way into the church a few minutes later. We got there just as everyone joined the choir in song.

"Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me."

They started.

Johnny and I ran over to our seats and stood like everyone else.

"I once was lost, but now I'm found

Was blind, but now I see."

I heard Johnny join in and I smiled.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear

And grace my fears relieved"

I joined in with everyone and felt so many different feelings.

"How precious did that grace appear

The hour I first believed

My chains are gone

I've been set free

My God, my Savior has ransomed me

And like a flood His mercy reigns

Unending love, Amazing grace"

As I sang with everyone I looked around and saw people crying, but still singing.

Two-Bit was almost sobbing to much to sing.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he put his big arm around mine and smiled.

"The Lord has promised good to me

His word my hope secures

He will my shield and portion be

As long as life endures

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow

The sun forbear to shine

But God, Who called me here below

Will be forever mine

Will be forever mine

You are forever mine"

We all finished and it was silent. I heard only sobs from the loved ones.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Darry, Dally, and Two-Bit helped them carry the coffins out.

Darry helped with Marcia's with Two-Bit as Dally helped with Tim's with Curly.

I walked out to the truck with Johnny and we got into the bed.

Johnny sighed as he sat down.

We were going to be riding right behind Tim's hearse, seeing as Darry said he'd give Curly and Angel a ride.

Before his hearse was Marcia's parents then her hearse. Then Johnny's 'family', then his dad, then his mom's.

"They're gonna need help burying them." Johnny whispered.

I gave him a worried look. "Don't worry, they won't ask you. You're the son of one of them." I explained.

"I want to." He told me. "I want to bury m mom…"

I didn't know what to say. I'd never heard of someone _wanting_ to bury their own mother.

Sodapop and Steve jumped into the bed of the truck; well Steve jumped in and helped Sodapop up.

"Hey…" They both said, not looking Johnny in the eyes.

I looked out to Darry, who was deep in conversation with Johnny's dad.

He looked like he was having an okay conversation, but his face was red. He wanted to kill him right then and there.

We drove slowly behind all the other cars.

Everyone was off in their own little world.

Sodapop sat still longer than ever.

Steve hadn't said a word for a while.

Curly and Angel sat huddled together. Curly stroked Angel's hair lovingly as she started to cry again.

Dally looked at the cigarette in his hand like it was a work of art.

Johnny looked out at the tress and stopped cars.

When we finally got to the grave yard they were going to be buried in, the other one was full, Johnny jumped out of the truck and walked over to the planer.

The planer nodded and Johnny gave a weak smile.

Everyone crowded around the coffins that were placed in their holes, carefully.

The priest said a prayer for each then it was time to fill the holes.

Johnny, Darry, Dally, Two-bit, and some other people grabbed a shovel and began to bury them.

Johnny looked down to his mother's coffin one last time then tossed some dirt down.


	5. Chapter 5

Take Me Away

Take Me Away

Chapter Five

Johnny Cade's P.O.V

(3 weeks later)

I sat in the middle of the living room floor folding towels with Ponyboy.

Cake was sitting on my lap, flexing her claws into my leg.

Ponyboy was talking about summer break. He only had one more day of school. After summer he'd be going to the tenth grade with Two-Bit.

Two-Bit had been doing better, but I saw that he was becoming closer and closer to Darry. It was weird. He was always with Darry unless Darry was at work. The very last person I thought Two-Bit would be attached to was Darry. But, I was glad that it made him happy and Darry didn't seem to mind at all.

When we were finished with the towels I lit up a cigarette and sat down.

Right then I heard a car stop in front of the house.

Ponyboy went and looked out the window. "Oh no…" He said closing it and turning the lights out.

I got up and followed him to the closet, bringing Cake with me. "Pony what's going on?" I whispered as we both tried to get comfortable in the small closet.

"Socs. They probably wanna finish us off." Pony whispered back.

We were so close in the closet that our noses touched and I could feel him shaking violently.

My head started to hurt and my ears were ringing. My hand went to my pocket. It wasn't there, my knife was gone.

"Pony," I whispered "do you have the knife I gave you?"

Ponyboy put his hand in his pocket and handed it to me. "Johnny, ya better just stay in here. A blade ain't nothing to a heater." Pony whispered, grabbing me by the waist and holding on to me.

"I have to go check things out. You stay in here with Cake." I told him.

When I got out I slowly walked to the window with my knife by my side. I looked out and saw nothing but lump in the yard. I tried to look closer and saw a lot of blood. Without thinking I ran out and fell to my knees beside a bloody Darry.

A straight razor was beside him and I saw that none of the blood was coming from his face or chest, seeing as he had no shirt on.

Quickly, I flipped him over and gasped.

There was blood all over his back.

I took my shirt off and wiped it away the best I could. I saw it then.

"We told you Pony Curtis!" I read. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. They had carved a message to Ponyboy on his older brother's back.

"Ponyboy!" I yelled, turning away from Darry.

"D-Darry?" I heard from behind me.

It wasn't Ponyboy.

I turned around and saw Two-Bit on his knees beside Darry. He was checking his pulse.

My heart fell and I felt really bad for Two-Bit then.

He looked at me and gave me a pathetic look. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered as he picked Darry up.

"He's heavy… Johnny came give me a hand." He said letting him back down on the grass slowly.

I helped Two-Bit pt Darry on the couch and went to get Ponyboy out of the closet.

Ponyboy took one look at Darry and passed out from shock.

I sighed and put him in Darry's chair.

"Do ya think we should get him to the hospital?" I asked going over to Two-Bit.

He just sat beside Darry and stroked his hair. "Naw… He just needs to get his cuts cleaned and stuff. They just knocked him out and cut him up." Two-Bit explained. "The stupid cowards couldn't even fight him."

"Yeah. I wonder what it means. The "We told you Pony Curtis"…"I said getting everything for Two-Bit.

"I don't know." He said cleaning Darry up.

I decided Two-Bit didn't want to talk and went over to Ponyboy, who sat lifelessly in Darry's chair.

"Come on Ponyboy. Wake up." I said shaking him.

After a while Pony opened his eyes and looked up to me. "Darry…" He said trying to get up.

I pushed him back and sat down on the arm of the chair. "He's fine Pony. Two-Bit's got him."

"Ponyboy, why would someone carve "We told you Pony Curtis" into Darry's back?" I asked.

Ponyboy flinched. "Those guys that beat me up last time. They said they'd be back and…. I guess they were." Pony said looking at his lap.

I took his hand and sighed. There was nothing to say after that so we just sat there for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Darry started to come to. He looked around and closed his eyes again. "What happened?" He asked.

"Some Socs knocked you out and carved a message for Ponyboy on your back with a straight razor." Two-Bit explained, helping him up.

Two-Bit looked at Darry for a minute then hugged him around the neck.

Darry just sat there for a minute then hugged him back. "It's okay Two-Bit. I'm okay."

"I thought you died." Two-Bit whispered.

I looked down at Ponyboy and was sure he thought that we should leave too.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Ponyboy and me went t town to watch a movie. Pony really wanted to see _My Fair Lady _for some reason.

After that he wanted to go to a bookstore to get _To Kill A Mockingbird_.

When we got to the theater everyone was looking at us. There were no other Greasers at this movie and they thought we were there to make trouble.

That didn't stop Ponyboy from enjoying the movie.

I didn't really dig it, but I wasn't about to get up and leave him there.

I could feel eyes digging into my back, it was real uncomfortable. I flipped my collar up and slid down in my seat.

I was so happy when it was over that I grabbed Ponyboy and ran to the bookstore.

When we got there the same thing happened.

I anxiously waited for Ponyboy to find the book he was looking for.

"Dang, I can't find it…" Pony said looking again.

"I'll go ask the cashier." I told him quickly walking passed people. They watched me go to the cashier, as if I was going to hold up the place.

I saw mothers quickly take their children out of the store as I waited for the guy to turn around.

When he did he held his arms up and backed away. "You can have it all!" He yelled.

I felt my face getting hot. "What?" I asked.

"Take the money and get out Greaser!"


	6. Chapter 6

Take Me Away

Take Me Away

Chapter Six

Ponyboy Curtis's P.O.V 

I found my book and went to tell Johnny. When I turned around I remembered that he was going to ask where to find the book.

"Take the money and get out Greaser!" I heard from the front of the store.

When I got to the front Johnny was standing in front of the man, in shock.

"What's going on?" I asked, coming up behind him.

"I donno… I just went to ask him where _To Kill a Mockingbird_ is and he thought I holding up the place." Johnny explained. Just then he understood it. "Because I'm a Greaser."

I looked at the man and felt my face turning red from anger and embarrassment. "Are you kidding me?" I asked. "What about the Socs that ripped your books apart?" I asked, getting closer to him.

After that I wasn't thinking anymore. I grabbed Johnny's arm and took him outside. I found what I was looking for.

A motorcycle, brand new, sat with the keys in the ignition.

I grinned and took Johnny over to it. Looking back to see if anyone was watching I got on it. "Get on Johnny." I said, starting it up.

"Pony I don't think…"

"Johnny, do you want to look back on your life and thing 'I wish I had' or 'I'm glad I did'?" I asked.

Johnny sighed and got on, putting his arms around my torso.

With that I sped away. I had no idea where I was going, but it felt good. "Might as well act like a hood if we're expected to!" I yelled back to Johnny.

"Hey! Pull over I wanna drive!" Johnny yelled.

I shrugged and pulled to the side.

Johnny took my place and I wrapped my arms around his small torso.

He drove faster than me and it seemed like he knew just where he was going.

I felt it start to rain a little; Johnny didn't seem to care at all.

Finally he stopped at an opened filed. There was nothing around, not street lights or anything.

He parked under a weeping willow to keep the rain off of us.

"I remember this place. Where's the park? And the gas station? Or the-"

"They wiped it all out. Everything but the train tracks…" He told me.

I looked over to the train tracks and leaned on Johnny.

"I'm sorry for bringing ya here Pony I just… Wanted to get away. With you." Johnny explained when I didn't say anything for a while.

"It's okay. I…" I let a tear slid down my cheek and shuttered.

Flashback 

"_Oh no…" Dad whispered trying to start the engine again. _

"_You want me to go take a look at the engine Dad?" Sodapop asked nudging me so that I'd get ready to open the door. _

_Sodapop loved fixing the car for Mom and Dad. _

_Dad chuckled and nodded. "Hurry up, son. We don't want to stay on this train track too long. Take your brothers with you." _

_Darry rolled his eyes and got out with us. _

_I walked over to the middle of the tracks, jumping from one place to another. _

"_Ponyboy, get off the tracks!" Darry yelled from the car._

"_Mom, turn the music up." Sodapop said as he worked. _

_When I got closer to them, still jumping, the music was so loud it was ringing in my ears. _

_I turned around and started jumping again. _

_Then I hear Darry yelling. "Pony! Get off the tracks! Mom! Dad!" _

_I turned around and saw a train coming full speed. _

_Mom and Dad made no motion to get out of the car. They were looking for something in the floor boards. _

_I tried to get off the tracks but got my shoe stuck in between the rails. I knew Darry's hand-me-down shoes were way too big and I could have just slipped my foot out but then I saw the train hit the family car. _

_It didn't stop, but headed right for me. "Darry!" I screamed. _

_Then I saw Darry running full speed at me. He ran across the tracks and knocked me out of the way just in time. _

_Then the train stopped and Darry was cursing and crying. _

_I just sat there and curled up into a little ball as Darry sobbed and yelled. _

End of flashback 

Johnny and I sat down on the grass. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head and cried even harder.

Johnny put me in his lap and held me close to him. He kissed me on the check and wiped my tears away.

I looked back at him and kissed his lips. It had been a while since we kissed like that.

I let his tongue slip into my mouth and fought with it.

He was going easy on me so; I turned around and pushed him against the tree.

The wetness from the grass went through my jeans as I fought with him harder.

Finally Johnny gained power and pushed me to the grass.

After a while we stopped.

I only had my old torn jeans and shoes on by then.

Johnny's hair was messy and his shirt was over with mine.

It was kinda hot outside so, we didn't need them.

Johnny and I fell back into the soft grass and he pulled me close to him.

"We'll have to leave at some point. Wouldn't wanta worry Darry." Johnny said.

I sighed and ran my hand down his chest. "I guess…"

We got up and put our shirts on.

Johnny got on the motorcycle and I chuckled. "What?" He asked.

"Buckle your pants." I told him as I got on behind him.

He blushed and with shaky hands, tried to buckle it.

I smiled and helped him.

My cheek was pressed against his as I put my arms around him and buckled his pants.

Johnny cleared his throat and started the motorcycle up.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

It was dark out when we got back.

When we walked in I rolled my eyes.

Sodapop and Steve had gotten them dope.

Everyone was high and the whole room was full of smoke. Even Darry wasn't above getting high sometimes.

I remember the first time I got high. Darry told me that I could come crying to him the next morning when I didn't want to go to school.

"Hey guys." Sodapop said holding a joint out to us.

Johnny took it and took a long drag.

"What's with the bad ass motorbike?" Dally asked looking out the window.

"Found it." Johnny lied, letting the smoke out of his mouth.

I took the joint from him and took my turn.

Soon I was so high I didn't remember what was going on.

"Ponyboy, what's that on your neck?" Darry asked, passing the joint to Steve.

"I donno…Probably a hickey or something…" I muttered, resting on Johnny.

"You better not be having sex… Sex is bad…" Darry said, trying to look stern. It didn't work because only a few seconds after he started laughing.

Everyone joined him.

"Level with us, Superman. How long has it been?" Dally asked, snickering.

"I don't know like… four or five…" He answered.

"Days?" Sodapop asked.

"No…"

"Weeks?"

"No…"

"Months?"

"No…"

"Dear God Darry!" Steve exclaimed.

Darry rolled his eyes. "You think I have enough time to go out and meet some girl. Have a relationship and get to it?" Darry asked.

"No, but I think you have enough time to go out and buy a girl and get to it." Steve answered.

Darry shook his head, "I ain't got the money."


	7. Chapter 7

Take Me Away

Take Me Away

Chapter seven

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

(5 weeks later)

It's been a few weeks now and Two-Bit has tuned back into his normal self again.

This day was Ponyboy's fifteenth birthday and we were all going skinny dipping for some reason.

I hadn't been skinny dipping in a long time.

Everyone but Darry sat in the bed of the truck.

Darry looked back at us and sighed. "Okay… No messing around ya hear?" He said.

Ponyboy's face turned red and Two-Bit started laughing.

I smiled and watched the trees pass.

When I looked over to Ponyboy I saw him looking at the back of Darry's head.

He felt real bad because he thinks it's his fault Darry doesn't have much of a social life. He's been talking to me about it a lot and I know I should care more than I do but I can't.

I know that Darry doesn't care about a social life or he would have gone out and got one. He has one anyway he doesn't need a broad and I thought Ponyboy would know that better than anyone else.

When we got to the swimming hole Two-Bit and Sodapop were undressing quickly so that they could jump in real fast.

It was real funny to watch them.

Darry got out of the cab and rolled his eyes. "Slow down over there." He said, taking his shirt off.

When I was undressing I could feel Ponyboy's eyes digging into me and it took all I had not to look back.

I jumped in the swimming hole right before Pony and swam to the bottom, I could hold my breath for a while. I looked at the dirt below me. It was a very unclean swimming hole. There was glass everywhere. I went back up for air and was splashed in the face.

"Hey!" I yelled splashing a wet Steve back.

I looked around and found Ponyboy over with Sodapop and Dally.

His light hair was plastered to his forehead, like everyone else's. He smiled at something Sodapop said and looked my way.

Quickly I turned my head. Even if we were together he still did it to me. He made me feel weird and I know I didn't want to be around him right then. Ya know naked, in public, with all our friends, naked.

The whole time I was by myself, I never really liked skinny dipping it made me uncomfortable.

"Ahhh!" I heard to my left a few minutes later.

Sodapop was holding Ponyboy out of the water.

I swam over with everyone else and saw the blood around him. "What happed?" I asked.

"Ponyboy was going over to the side and he cut his leg on a piece of glass sticking out of the side." Sodapop explained as Darry came over to help him.

"Come on little buddy." Darry said helping Ponyboy out of the water.

His leg had blood all over it. It was really gross looking, but I felt really bad because I knew how much that kind of cut hurts.

Darry started putting his boxers on and half way through he looked at us.

"Who. Wet. My. Boxers." He asked slowly, pulling them all the way up, shivering.

Two-Bit couldn't hold his laughter. "Sorry Superman."

"Did you do it to everyone's?" Sodapop asked going over to his cloths.

"Not _everyone's_…" He said. "Just everyone's but mine…"

"I'll kill you!" Dally said, after putting his boxers on.

Darry rolled his eyes and tossed Ponyboy his soaked boxers.

Ponyboy pulled them on slowly sucking in a sharp breath.

I quickly put mine on and went over to Ponyboy. "You okay?" I asked looking at his leg.

"Been better…" He said leaning on me.

Darry walked back over and wrapped his leg up with his shirt. "You're gonna have to go without pants." He said pushing pony's hair out of his face.

"I don't care." Pony said.

I helped him to the truck and Darry got him in the back.

"Turn on some music Dar." Sodapop said jumping into the back.

When everyone was in Darry turned the radio up and _Wild One_ by Jerry Lee Lewis was on.

"Well I am just out of school I am real real cool I got the jump got the jive Got the message I'm alive I'm a wild I'm Wild One!" Two-Bit sang with a grin.

"Ohhh yeah I'm a Wild One! I'm gonna keep a shakin' I'm gonna keep a movin' baby. Don't you cramp my style I'm a real wild child!" Sodapop joined in with Dally and Steve.

"Shut up! You guys are horrible!" Darry yelled from the front.

"COME ON BABY SHAKE ALL NIGHT LONG! SHAKE UNTIL THE MEAT COME OFF THE BONE!" They yelled.

Darry turned the radio off and Ponyboy groaned. "Glory this bites!"

"Shut your mouth back there Ponyboy." Darry said stepping on the gas.

Ponyboy leaned back and looked at his leg.

I put my arm around him and smiled. "Happy birthday."

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

When we got back everyone either left or went to bed.

Pony, Darry, and me were the only ones awake.

I went and took a shower while Darry fixed up Ponyboy's leg. The water in the swimming hole was grass.

When I finished my shower I over heard Ponyboy talking to Darry, it wasn't eavesdropping … I swear…

"Darry?" Ponyboy said.

I leaned to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Yeah Pony?" Darry asked.

"Do you ever regret taking me and Sodapop in? Like letting us stay with you?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I've been thinking about that time you told everyone you haven't done it in…"

"We don't have to go over that… Now what are you sayin Ponyboy? You think I miss having lots of people around me? Smothering me all day. Me doing stuff for them all the time…"

"Well yeah."

"I don't. Because I already have people around me. Smothering me and making me do for them all the time. Like making them breakfast, or giving them a place to sleep. Stuff like that. Don't you worry bout me Pony. You and the Soda are the best things in my life."


	8. Chapter 8

Take Me Away

Take Me Away

Chapter Eight

Ponyboy's P.O.V 

For the next few days I hung around Darry. When he came home I would run over to him. When he left for work I would watch him leave. There was something about Darry that I must have missed before, 'cause I was attached to him. I didn't really know what Johnny thought, but he kept quiet. Too quiet.

Johnny just kinda sat alone and messed around with his hair. Pushing it back, twisting strands, parting it, just random thing you do when you're bored.

Two-Bit was almost the same. He didn't really go around Darry since I started. He hung around Steve or Dally, sneaking glances of Darry while he wasn't looking. It was like he dug him or somethin'. I decided that that was a stupid thought. Two-Bit having a crush on my older brother, not likely.

One day Darry sat me down on the couch to talk. It had been a long day of helping him in the yard after Sodapop had left for work.

"Look Pony. It's been nice. You following me around an all, but I need to spend some time with Two-Bit. You understand? He really needs me right now." He explained. "I mean you know I love you and all, you're my kid brother, but…"

"Yeah," I cut him off, "I need to spend more time with Johnny. Haven't talked to him in a while." I told him, a little let down.

Darry smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

I didn't understand. He only did that when he was proud of me, but I didn't do nothin to make him proud. I just clanged to him for a few days and made him tired of me. I sighed and gave him my best fake smile. I walked away and went to find Johnny, tho I already knew where he was.

Johnny was on the porch, perched comfortably on the railing. In his hands was _Gone With The Wind_. I walked over and sat myself beside him.

"Hey." I said, nudging him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey."

"Sorry for not being around much."

"S'okay…"he told me. He put the book down. "I love you." He added randomly.

"I love you too… Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just telling ya."

I nodded and looked at the sky. The sun was getting ready to set for the day.

"Ya know," Johnny started, looking the same way I was. "I always wondered how people would accept us. I know the gang does, but they're different. I mean people like Cherry Valance or something."

"They wouldn't." I told him. "They wouldn't accept us at all. 'Cause we're greasers and they're Socs."

"Maybe they're not all like that." Johnny said in a dream-like tone.

"I know they're not all like that. But what does a Soc thinks when they see me? Or you? Or even Soda? They think 'that's a hood'." I explained. "So, every time I see a Soc I think… 'stay away from them… they might hurt me'."

Johnny stood silently for a while. "You're right…"

I closed my mouth and nodded.

The sun was setting and Johnny sighed.

"They leave us so to the way we took,

As two in whom them were proved mistaken,

That we sit sometimes in the wayside nook,

With mischievous, vagrant, seraphic look,

And try if we cannot feel forsaken." He whispered.

I'd never heard anything like that before. "What?" I asked.

"In Neglect by Robert Frost." Johnny told me.

Even when his back was to me I knew he was grinning from ear to ear. And even with everything wrong in our lives, death, Socs, stuff like that, I still felt love every time I saw him.

The End


End file.
